What Makes a Good Father?
by HATEmach1ne
Summary: Kurenai pondered what made a good father when she strolled down the streets of Konoha with her son. Uzumaki Naruto had just come back from a mission and had just run by them. Will a chance meeting between them develop into more? One-shot. Naru/Kurenai


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_A/N: One-shot. Naruto/Kurenai. A/U. This premise has been used before, but I'm going to have Kurenai's son present. Naruto was 16 when Kurenai's son was born. Add 4 years and that is where we're starting._

**What Makes a Good Father?**

Caring.

Loving.

Understanding.

Passionate.

'What makes a good father?' Kurenai wondered when she strolled down the streets of Konoha with Asuma holding her hands.

4 year old Yuuhi Asuma looked just like his father except he had her red eyes instead of the brown his father had. He was currently doing what every 4 year old did, bounce in place and let his eyes wander around the streets. He pointed out different things like the pigs in their pens and the different kinds of fruits and vegetables in the marketplace.

Sometimes she found him in the living room just looking at his father's trench knives, letting a finger trail along the blade. She scolded him for it, but did it lightly as little Asuma lacked a father figure in his life. He didn't cry because he was a rather strong boy who kept his emotions in check like his mother while his father was more of the rowdy type. She blushed when she remembered certain things they did in the bedroom with his so called "rowdy" personality.

"Mommy look!" little Asuma shouted as he pointed his finger to what he wanted her to see.

She scolded him, "Asuma-kun, it's not nice to point. Stop that right now."

Asuma had the decency to blush and he put his hand down, but still shouted nonetheless, "But look Mommy!" Kurenai did what her son told her to and she found one of the more interesting people of Konoha running towards them.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was currently holding an unconscious Uchiha over his shoulder in a fireman carry as he walked towards the IT department of Konoha. He had filled out over the years as he had dismantled Akatuski over the last 4 years. He had a wiry frame that held a reserve of strength underneath his clothes. He had ditched the orange jumpsuit a few years ago and went for darker clothes, namely black and dark green.

He had replaced his orange jumpsuit with a dark trench coat like Anko's with a dark green muscle shirt underneath. Black shinobi pants cut off at the knees and revealed dark green, dragon scale bracers that protected his shins. Black combat boots peaked out from under the bracers and emerald green fingerless gloves with dark metal plates on the knuckles conformed to his knuckle. A shuriken pouch was taped to his thigh while a set of throwing knives hung from the waistband of his pants. His 3 feet long kodachi was sheathed in a light blue scabbard that was strapped along his spine. The handle of the sword was an emerald green while the rest of the blade glimmered different shades of green starting with jade and ending with a dark green.

He had a lean frame with lean muscles that strained against the fabric of his clothes and showed off his toned muscles. A light tan kept him from being classified as a pale person. He was one of the taller men in the village, a very noticeable contrast to his childhood where he was the shortest of his class and peers. Broad shoulders accompanied his long arms and from what gossip had said, he had nice, toned abs and legs.

His face was covered by a white porcelain mask like the ANBU, but he wasn't part of the ANBU as this was his own mask that he had created from scratch. The kanji for wind was on his forehead while the kanji for water and lightning were on his left and right cheek respectively. All of them were written in blood red while the rest of the mask stayed a plain white. Brilliant blue eyes peeked out from the eyeholes of the mask and they held a reservoir of strength underneath their azure depths. The rest of his face was concealed, but from what she knew, he had three whisker marks that he had traced white on each cheek. His face had lost all its baby fat and was now more angular like his father, the Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow flash of Konoha, Namikaze Minato. His heritage had been released a few days after he became a chunin two years ago and he now lived in his father's old estates.

He turned Elite Jounin a year later after he passed the exams with ease and was asked to join ANBU which he turned down in favor of doing regular missions with an occasional S-ranked thrown in. His latest mission had put him in an S-rank retrieval mission, assassination if necessary for the last Uchiha, or Uchiha Sasuke. He had been spotted near one of Orochimaru's old bases and Naruto was chosen to go take him out. When he walked into town with the Uchiha in tow, his clothes were ripped in some parts, but overall, he had little to no injuries except for a few scratches and bruises where the Uchiha got a strike in.

He ran past them without sparing a glance as he rushed towards the IT department right outside the Hokage's tower. They watched him turn a corner as he apologized to people who moved out of his way to let him through. Many people knew he carried the burden of being the container of the Kyuubi and he had suffered dearly for it, but it only pushed him to work harder and get stronger. When he had destroyed Akatsuki, many people began to see him as a defender of the village instead of the evil demon, but a select few of the older generation still held their prejudice. When his heritage had been released, many people gave him their respect, but for the wrong reasons and he usually just shrugged it off while giving them small smiles.

After he disappeared, Kurenai felt a tug at her hand and left her thoughts to look down at little Asuma, "Who was that mommy?"

Kurenai smiled down at her son and squeezed his hands lightly, "That was the savior of the village Asuma-kun. His name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

Asuma looked up with round red eyes and asked enthusiastically as he bounced on the balls of his feet, "Is he a ninja like you and daddy?"

Kurenai chuckled at her son's quirky way of excitement before she nodded, "Yes he's a ninja and he is one of the strongest in the village, even better than me and your dad."

"Sugoi!" he yelled with wide eyes. He began to pull her in the direction Naruto had just gone and she laughed as she was dragged that way.

She stopped him a moment later and spun him around, "We can see Naruto later. He's busy with the Hokage and his mission okay Asuma-kun?"

"You promise?" he said in an innocent way.

Kurenai smiled, "I promise. Now c'mon, we need to go the market to get some food for the apartment and flowers for your daddy. Okay?"

Asuma nodded vigorously and bounced up and down as he pulled Kurenai towards the marketplace to get the shopping over with. Kurenai shook her head with a small smile as she was dragged down the street by her 4 year old son.

***

Naruto was sitting in the Hokage's office, waiting for Tsunade to show up from her council meeting. After he had dropped the unconscious Uchiha into a chakra resistant cell, he alerted Tsunade who told him to sit tight while she talked to the council about the Uchiha. He had been there for an hour or so and thought back to the conversation he had with Anko right before he went to the Hokage.

_**Flashback**_

_As he was about to leave the IT department of ANBU headquarters, a hand grabbed his wrist, spun him around, and the unknown assailant moved to mash their lips to his. His eyes widened in shock as a tongue was forcibly pushed into his mouth and he could lightly taste the dango on the tongue of one Mitarashi Anko. When she let go a moment later, she gave him a smile that eerily resembled a fox._

"_What was that for?" Naruto huffed out in between taking deep breaths as air was a necessity._

_Anko grinned and licked her lips, savoring the taste of him, "That was for getting me a new toy to have fun with." Her grin turned downright sadistic and he shuddered the last time he had seen her "play" with a new "toy."_

_He was a little afraid of her at the moment, and he managed to mumble out, "Y-Your welcome. I have to go see the Hokage about this. I'll see you around."_

_When he turned to leave, Anko said seductively, "If you're feeling lonely, come find me. I can cheer you up."_ _The innuendo was blatant and a cherry red blush made it way to his face and it was all the incentive to leave faster._

_She laughed as he sped up before she turned to her new prisoner and rubbed her hands together like an evil genius would when he came up with a plan to rule the world under his thumb._

_**Flashback End**_

'Maybe I should have taken her up on that offer…' Naruto mused as Tsunade bursts into her office.

Naruto cocked his head to the side to see a red Tsunade stomp to her desk and wondered what the council had done to make her turn from an angry Tsunade to a raging Tsunade. 'Idiot council just screwed me over…' he mused as Tsunade pulled out a bottle of sake and chugged it down, ignoring Naruto the whole time.

A few moments later, she had her fill and set the sake bottle down before she slumped into her chair and put her face into her hands. He sat there silently, waiting for the leader of the village to address him. He had partially ditched the loud personality he had when he was younger and learned some proper etiquette in the last 4 years of his life. Oh, he was still loud sometimes, but it tapered off somewhat in the past years.

After a few minutes, she was composed enough to form coherent sentences that Naruto barely heard, but he could decipher some of the racier and choice curse words she said. 'Damn, the council must have pissed her off and bad if I heard some of those curse words right,' Naruto shuddered when he remembered the time she got pissed off at Jiraiya. He found himself in the hospital sporting a few broken ribs along with a dislocated arm because had had stolen her sake from her office.

A couple of more minutes passed and Naruto's new found patience was starting to take a hit and was only saved by Tsunade's outburst, "Fucking Uchiha is going to provide me with more paperwork."

Naruto had known that paperwork was usually the bane of a Hokage's existence, but Naruto usually had a way to circumvent it. Tsunade knew the technique, but didn't know how to apply it to her current situation and Naruto mentally snickered.

"Um, Hokage-sama, I'm right here," Naruto said as he pointed at himself. Tsunade looked up from her hands and noticed him for the first time.

"What do you want?" Tsunade snarled, obviously not in the mood at the moment.

"No need to be so snappy Hokage-sama. I'm here for my mission report, but I can come back later if you'd like," Naruto offered.

Tsunade shook her head, "I need to get your account right now. The council convenes again to decide the fate of the Uchiha and the civilian council pissed me off. Now come on, tell me the story."

"Alright. Here we go…"

_**Flashback**_

"_Sasuke!" Naruto called out as he spotted the raven haired boy traversing the ruins of one of Orochimaru's labs._

_Sasuke looked up the familiar voice and sneered at the face of his rival, "What are you doing here dobe? Gonna bring me back for your little Sakura-chan? You know she is only using you to get to me right?"_

_Naruto scoffed at the barb that he still liked the shrieking pink haired banshee, "I got over that shallow pinkette along time ago Uchiha-teme. I'm not doing this for her, but I'm doing this for Konoha. I want to settle this diplomatically, but something tells me it's not going to down that way." Naruto pulled out his kodachi that sparkled green in the sun that hung overhead._

_Sasuke's Sharingan swirled into its Mangekyou form and he released Kusanagi from it's sheath at his hip, "You got that right dobe." He shot off, aiming a thrust of his sword at Naruto's throat. Naruto cleanly side stepped and used the blunt of the sword to hit the passing Uchiha in the back of the thigh._

_He stumbled for a moment, but caught himself on a single arm and flipped over into a crouch, the tip of sword creating a trail in the dirt as he tumbled along the ground. He immediately shot off again, aiming a slash at Naruto's chest and Naruto's kodachi came up to meet it in a large clang as the two blades collided. A battle for dominance ensued as they each tried to push their enemy's blade back, but Sasuke backed off and Naruto stumbled forward at the extra pressure he had put on. With Naruto's back turned to Sasuke, Sasuke was about to plunge his sword into Naruto's back when he felt a sword lodge into his stomach._

_Kusanagi fell to the ground as Sasuke coughed up a spout of blood and it splashed to the ground. The Naruto in front of him disappeared in a poof of smoke while the real Naruto twisted the sword deeper into the stomach of Sasuke. "It's over Sasuke. You're reign of terror comes to an end here," Naruto said in a small voice as he wrenched out his sword._

_Sasuke coughed againd before he laughed and the black marks began to run over his skin and the wound in his stomach sealed up, "Hm, I don't think so dobe. It's just getting started."_

_Sasuke picked up Kusanagi and in the process spun around and stabbed at Naruto's heart. Naruto's bloodstained kodachi pushed it out of the way and he spun through the rotation, aiming a punch at the crouching Uchiha's temple. A hand came up to block it and he felt a punch go into his stomach and he coughed up the air in his lungs. He recovered quickly and jumped back over a sweep while he tossed a salvo of shuriken at the Uchiha who blocked them with a slash from Kusanagi._

_They stood from across each other, their swords held up with the blades pointed forward at each other. Naruto reached behind his back and pulled out a tri-tipped kunai and tossed it. Sasuke took the bait and dodged, not noticing the design of it as he rushed Naruto. Naruto tossed another tri-tipped kunai at the incoming Uchiha who just side stepped it and ran at him. As the slash came down, Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash and Sasuke looked around wildly before he felt a cut open up on his back and he screamed out at the searing pain. Another cut was made in the opposite direction and he now had an X shape would across his back._

_Naruto had used his father's __**Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) **__to move to the special kunai and get behind the Uchiha. A kick to Sasuke's back caused him to stumble forward. As Naruto approached, he was forced back by an influx of chakra as the black marks began to spread and cover his body as hand like wings developed on his back and his hair began to grow and turn into a purple bluish hue. A star shaped mark appeared on his nose and Naruto remembered it from the battle at the Valley of the End. Sasuke had just unleashed the curse seal level 2._

_Sasuke disappeared in a blur and Naruto felt a cut open up on his arm and another on his legs where Kusanagi had managed to nip him when Sasuke passed. Naruto sighed and on the next pass, Naruto started hand sealing and he stopped Sasuke with a palm to his chest and yelled, "__**Yokuesei no Fuin! (Supression Seal)."**_

_A seal representing a circle with 10 spikes erupting from the middle appeared on Sasuke's chest and he screamed out loud as the cursed chakra was forcefully suppressed back into the seal. Sasuke writhed in place before he fell over in place and planted a hand on his curse sealed before he fell unconscious from the pain. Naruto sighed as he watched his former teammate wriggle around in pain and then fell unconscious. Naruto felt the poison circulating through his body, but it was soon gone as the Kyuubi's chakra destroyed it before it could do any harm. He picked up the unconscious Uchiha and trekked his way back towards Konoha._

_**Flashback End**_

"Alright, I have it. You can go and I'll get this all fixed up," Tsunade said as she looked at the clock, "I have to go meet the council right now, so shoo."

Naruto nodded and said, "See you later Baa-chan." Naruto rushed out of the office as Tsunade shouted some obscene curse words that a drunken sailor would blush to. He past Shizune and gave her a small smile and wave before he calmly walked out of the office.

He walked out of the office, whistling a tune as the people he walked by smiled and gave him small waves. He smiled back with the occasional wave, basking in the feeling that people actually acknowledged him for something other than the Kyuubi. He had been searching for recognition for his whole life and he now had it, but he still felt something missing and he felt hollow somehow. A small phantom pain made its way to his heart, but it dispersed a moment later as he shook it off and continued his little stroll to the Namikaze mansion.

It was rather large as the Namikaze's were a big clan before it died out. His father had been the last and he had dreamed to resurrect the Namikaze line with his mother, Uzumaki Kushina. He lived in one of the guest rooms instead of the master as he still thought of that as his parent's room. There pictures and items still laid around the house unused, but set as reminders of his parents. It was white in color, but inside was a plethora of color that ranged from a shade of light orange to the darkest of blues and everything else in between. The room he had chosen was painted in a nice light green decorated with some paintings, a bookcase, a simple queen-sized bed, a desk, a TV, and some other pieces of furniture.

He undid the bloodseal on the gate and stepped inside the garden that held a mix of flowers that included roses, lilies, and chrysanthemums. Other flowers were grown here and Naruto had developed his mother's green thumb. The garden had died over the inactivity, but Naruto had helped it grow again as he tended to it once a day. He picked up some fresh lilies and roses, bringing them into the house and put them in a yellow vase that stood on a vase next to the front door. He gave them a sniff before he walked up the stairs towards his room.

He stepped inside and fell onto the bed in a sleepy daze. His eyes fluttered open and closed for a while before he drifted off and fell asleep to the light sounds of the birds chirping in the trees right outside his window.

***

He awoke an hour later when the sun was low in the sky and crazy colors began to appear along the horizon. He looked out the window and he saw the Memorial Stone that was close to training ground 7. With a sad smiled, he resolved himself to go visit his parents before it got dark. With a grimace at his aching body, he sat up and walked over to his closet and grabbed a few articles of clothing, namely a simple white Tee-shirt and grey skinny jeans as he was scheduled for some R&R for the next two weeks for this big mission.

He walked into the bathroom attached to his room and stepped inside the shower and turned the knob to allow the warm water to run. It soon splashed over him, soothing and caressing his aching muscles as he rubbed the body wash into his sweaty body. The warm water began to felt cool against his skin and he turned up the temperature a bit and began to revel in the warm feeling. He rubbed shampoo into long blond hair that seemed to cascade down his back like a waterfall. He stood under the warm water for another 10 minutes, just allowing it to wash over him and relieve his body of sweat and grime.

When his skin began to wrinkle up, he turned off the water and stepped outside and dried himself down before he walked out with the towel wrapped around his hips. He quickly put on the clothes he had laid out and grabbed his keys from the nightstand and walked out of the house, flicking off the lights as he went. On his way out, he grabbed some flowers from the garden to put on the Memorial Stone.

He walked swiftly towards his own training ground and smiled sadly at the disbanded Team 7. They still hung out every once in a while, but it was just him and Kakashi now a days as Sakura usually locked herself in her office at the hospital. Speaking of Kakashi, he wondered if he would be at the Memorial Stone as he was there most of the time. Naruto had learned about this one time when he was trailing Kakashi from his apartment to see why he was so late everyday. He trailed him and found him staring at the Memorial Stone that day.

Shrugging it off for now, Naruto continued his way towards the Memorial Stone with the red roses in hand that signified love and respect. He walked slowly, savoring the view of the quiet forest that surrounded training ground 7 as he walked through the soft grass. The lake where they had learned to walk on water was glistening under the rays of the setting sun and it bathed the trees in a yellow glow as it created long shadows that zigzagged along the light shade of green that was the grass. Birds chirped their songs as he walked past, their shrill voices comforting and warm as he listened.

He soon reached the end of the training ground and walked through the maze of trees and found the path that led to the Memorial Stone. The trees acted like guards on the path, staying to the side like sentries at the ready. He walked softly and slowly, leaving the ground unmarred as he made his way to the place where everybody who died had their name carved into a stone.

When the path ended, it let up a small hill and he gasped in shock at the beauty of it. The Memorial Stone sat solitary on top of the rolling hill and a small yellow path led up to it. The sun shown on the little memorial and it bathed the blue stone in a light shade of yellow that accentuated the blue of the stone. Colorful wild flowers were growing next to the memorial and he could clearly see a squirrel running around on top of the hill close to the stone itself. A ring of trees surrounded it at the top, oak by the looks and age of the bark that encased the core of the tree.

He strolled up the Memorial Stone and laid his flowers down in front of it along with all the other flowers that were put there earlier. Many were fresh while others were beginning to age and rot away. He crouched down and found his parent's names and he traced a finger over each of them, letting a single tear run down his face as he remembered all the stories that Jiraiya had told him about his parents.

"Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, Husband and Wife, Parents of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the Yondaime Hokage and his lover, the Yellow Flash and Red Devil of Konoha," he said as he remembered their monikers.

He stood back up and took a step back and admired the stone before he took a deep breath and began to talk, "I can't believe I'm doing this, but I am so, hi mom and dad. It's your son, Naruto. I hope you guys are having a ball wherever you are now. Kami only knows what could be going on up there right now and I hope you're both happy. Imagine the surprise when I found out that you were my father. I was totally stunned beyond disbelief, but that's okay as I knew I had a father who cared for me."

"Mom, I was sad when I learned that you died when you gave birth to me and I blamed myself for a little while, but old man Sarutobi helped me get over it. That little monkey got himself killed in battle with Orochimaru and I hope he is happy wherever he is at the moment. As for me, I thought I'd be happy when I got the recognition of the people, but I still feel kind of hollow, like a little piece of me is missing somewhere."

"I don't know what it is, but I sometimes feel a pain in my heart, but I just put it off as something else, but I know its something bigger. I'm out here today to ask you guys what it could mean for me to have this. Did you guys experience this when you guys were younger?" Naruto said as he drew back into silence.

Kurenai and her son made their way up the Memorial Stone where they found another man there already. She recognized who it was as the blond hair only belonged to one person in Konoha. She immediately relaxed and made her way up the path with her son in tow as he looked around the grounds. This was his first time up here and he was rather excited, but also quite sad at the reminder that his father was dead.

As they came closer, she could hear him whispering something with his head down like he was speaking to somebody. She saw the flowers that lay at the base of the stone and she waited for him to finish up before she would move up. He seemed to sense her and shifted to the right when he fell silent. She smiled at his gesture before she looked behind her to find her son running after a squirrel.

She rolled her eyes and yelled, "Asuma-kun, get up here now!" Asuma immediately stopped and toddled over to Kurenai who held his hands as they stepped next to Naruto. Naruto had a small smile on his face while his eyes were closed in concentration. She looked at him oddly before putting it off as one of his quirks and laid the flowers down next to his. She stepped forward and crouched down and motioned for little Asuma to do the same. Asuma had been looking at Naruto in awe when his mother called him over and he abandoned looking at Naruto to meet with his mother.

As she found her late lover's name, she traced it slowly and whispered, "Here's your father Asuma-kun. Do you see it?" She grabbed her son's hand and guided it to the Memorial Stone where Sarutobi Asuma's name was carved.

"Yeah, mommy. Daddy was a hero of the village right?" little Asuma asked as he stared in awe at the names of the other people who were on the stone.

"That's right Asuma-kun. Everybody on here was a hero for the village. They sacrificed their life to help the village and that is what made them heroes," Kurenai said quietly.

She didn't notice that Naruto had opened his eyes and a small smile played on his face as he watched the mother and son duo look at the Memorial Stone. He stayed silent through the whole thing while he looked at the boy who looked just like his father except for the red eyes that obviously belonged to Kurenai. He felt that phantom pain spike in his heart again as he watched the two talk about Kurenai's late lover and Asuma's father.

The two stayed like that before Kurenai remembered that Naruto was still here. She looked behind him to find a small smile playing on his face as he watched her son look at the stone in awe. She took a step back and admired her son and he whispered, "He looks just like him you know."

Kurenai smiled a bittersweet smile and said, "He looks more like him every single day. I know he's going to grow up to be a great ninja like his father someday."

Naruto looked down before he whispered, "I'm sorry that he died. If it wasn't for me, Akatsuki wouldn't ha-"

She cut him off and said, "It's not your fault. He chose to be a part of it and help you out and I respect that. Do not defile his memory by saying things like that."

Naruto shook his head and he understood what Kurenai was saying, "I'm sorry about that little outburst."

"It's fine she said. He may be gone, but I still have him in my life and that is what has kept me going all these years. Doing anything to make him smile just makes it all the better. He's like a right ray of sunshine you know," Kurenai said, never taking her eyes off of little Asuma.

Naruto stayed silent before Kurenai asked, "Who are you here for?"

Naruto looked at her shorter figure and smiled sadly, "My parents. I came to ask them a question and maybe I could get an answer, but nothing has come to mind."

Little Asuma by this time had grown a little bored and turned to find his mother behind him. He noticed she was talking to Naruto and bounded over and latched onto his mother's legs and looked at the tall figure of Naruto.

Naruto looked down and noticed the little guy looking up at him with round red eyes and he smiled down at him. He looked at Kurenai and asked silently for permission and she nodded. He crouched down and came eyes to eye with little Asuma and said, "How are you doing Asuma-kun?"

Like the little kid he was, Asuma skipped over the questions and asked his own, "Is it true that you saved this village?"

Naruto chuckled and looked up at his mother who had the decency to look away with am embarrassed blush. He turned back to Asuma who was looking at him with admiration and wonder, "I wouldn't say that, but many people think I did. I'll tell you when you're older okay Asuma-kun?"

Asuma nodded and shouted, "Yeah, yeah!"

Naruto chuckled again, "So Asuma-kun, how old are you?"

Asuma put up his little hand and extended four fingers for emphasis and yelled happily, "I just turned 4 two weeks ago!

Naruto shook his head in amusement, "Happy belated birthday then. So, what did you wish for?"

Asuma smiled and shook his head, "I can't tell you or it won't come true."

Naruto laughed and patted him on the head, "Okay how about what do you want to be?"

Asuma immediately shouted, "I want to be a ninja like you, mommy, and daddy!"

Naruto smiled and pulled out a senbon needle from his belt, "Have this. This is called a senbon needle and don't touch the point, its sharp. Don't throw it either and keep it away from other people. Practice with it and get better okay?"

The little boy wrapped his hands around the needle and looked at it in awe through his hands, "Thank you Naruto-san!"

Naruto smiled at the boy's enthusiasm, "Don't worry about it. Grow up and be a great ninja okay? If you need help when you're older, come find me okay?"

The boy nodded vigorously while he played with the needle, "Yes Naruto-san!"

"Maa, maa, no need for Naruto-san. Naruto is just fine Asuma-kun," Naruto said as he picked up the boys senbon needle that he had dropped. He began to show Asuma what he could do with the senbon needle as he tossed it into a tree a few feet away.

Kurenai watched their little rapport with interest and saw the happy look on Asuma's face. He watched in awe and curiosity as Naruto did several different things that amazed even Kurenai herself. She couldn't help but notice that Naruto was attractive, but that wasn't the biggest thing she noticed. She noticed how good he was for Asuma who always wanted a father figure in his life. He had those traits about him that just drew kids to him and they liked him for it. She smiled as she saw Asuma jump on Naruto who toppled over and they started laughing as they rolled around on the ground.

'What makes a good father?' she wondered again as she watched them play and horse around. She had finally noticed that they stopped play and Naruto was holding his hand as they walked back to Kurenai.

Naruto smiled at Kurenai and said, "The little guy is hungry. His stomach grumbled just now." To emphasize the point, it rumbled again.

Asuma blushed before he yelled, "I'm not little!"

Naruto laughed loudly and said, "Yes you are squirt. Come on, let's go eat. I'm sure your mommy is hungry too."

Kurenai stared at him incredulously before her stomach answered for her. She blushed and looked away again and she could hear Naruto and Asuma laughing in the background. She turned towards them only to find them walking hand in hand down the hill without her. A tick developed on her forehead as she stomped down the hill towards the duo. Even though she felt a little angry, she couldn't help but smile as they conversed and laughed. A little pang hit her heart and she remembered Asuma. She looked at the duo who were smiling and waving at her and she pushed that thought out of her mind.

'Maybe Naruto would make a good father…'

***

After they finished eating at Naruto's favorite ramen shop, they stepped outside and the sky had turned dark.

"Well, it's time I go. I'll see you around Kurenai-san, Asuma-kun. If you need me for anything, don't hesitate to ask," Naruto said.

Kurenai smiled and asked, "Naruto, can I ask you something?"

Naruto turned around and smiled, "Anything."

Kurenai blushed and took a deep breath before she spoke shyly, "I was wondering if you would like to get… some c-coffee… sometime?"

Naruto was taken aback by her question and thought it over before he grinned, "Tomorrow at 5 is fine. Coffee shop on the north side of Konoha?"

Kurenai nodded and the blush still raged on her face, "Uh, yeah… Um, I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-kun. C'mon Asuma-kun, let's go."

They walked off hand in hand and Naruto wondered about the ending she stuck onto his name, 'When did I become Naruto-kun?' Naruto put it off and went home to allow his aching muscles to rest.

***

As mother and son walked home, the boy bounced and played with his senbon needle that Naruto gave to him and he said, "I like him."

Kurenai looked down and saw the smile on his face, "You do?"

"Yeah, he was fun and he made me laugh. He even gave me this," he held up the senbon needle to emphasize the idea. "I never had a daddy and it felt like I did today mommy."

"How so?" she asked and they stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and she looked down at him.

"I don't know, but it feels like it. I feel safe and he is fun," Asuma said as he continued to fiddle with his senbon needle.

Kurenai pondered this and the same thought again, 'What makes a good father?'

***

Naruto walked into the coffee shop and found Kurenai at a table for two in the back. He smiled and waved at her at her and she looked up and smiled back. He walked over and sat down and he noticed Asuma wasn't there with her. "Where's Asuma-kun?"

Kurenai smiled, "It's just me. I left him with Yuugao today. You know he likes you."

Naruto smiled, "I had a feeling. So, how goes life nowadays?"

Before Kurenai could answer, the waiter stopped by, "What can I get you?"

"Ladies first," Naruto said and Kurenai appreciated the gesture.

"Can I have a cup of half-caf blackforest roast," Kurenai ordered.

"Thai tea," Naruto said and the waiter smiled and gave him a wink as she left. Kurenai felt something wriggle inside her at that wink, but she pushed it down.

They stayed silent for a moment and the waiter came back with their drinks. When she set Naruto's down, she slipped a note with her phone number into his shirt pocket and patted it down and gave him another wink. He smiled, but when she left he took out the piece of paper and ripped it in half. Kurenai watched him and felt relieved that he didn't keep it.

"I hate it when people do that just because I look good," Naruto said as he sipped his drink.

Kurenai knew the feeling as many men hit on her just because she looked good, "I share your sentiments. The stares you get when you walk into a place is unnerving isn't it?"

Naruto smiled and sipped his drink again, "Indeed. So how are you faring being a single mother?"

Kurenai took a sip of her drink and sighed, "It is great, but he can be a handful sometimes. Sometimes I just feel really overwhelmed, but I try my best to make it work for him and me. It's just me and him most of the time and sometimes his aunts drop by, namely Anko and Yuugao, but I try to keep him away from Anko most of the time. I'm afraid what she is going to do in the presence of little Asuma. I shudder at the thought."

Naruto choked on his drink and Kurenai giggled at his flustered and embarrassed expression, "I think that's a good idea. You should have seen the smile on her face when I brought in the Uchiha. Even though I hate his guts, I still feel sorry for what Anko is doing to him."

"That's Anko for you," Kurenai said while she held her cup in both her hands.

"Indeed it is. You know, if you want some girl time I can take care of him for you," Naruto said.

"No, no, I don't want to be a bother," Kurenai said.

"Its fine, I'm off for the next two weeks so it's okay. How about I take him tomorrow and I let you and the girls use my onsen that I own in the north side of Konoha. You need a break from being a mother every once in a while," Naruto offered as he sipped his drink calmly.

Kurenai wanted to say yes, but she didn't want to leave little Asuma, 'But then again, he's going to be with Naruto and if it was like yesterday, he'll be fine. Besides, Asuma-kun likes him and Naruto is right, I do need a day to myself.'

"Okay," Kurenai said.

Naruto smiled, "Okay, be at the onsen at 10 tomorrow. Bring anybody you'd like. I'll pick up Asuma-kun for the day."

"Um, thank you Naruto for the day off. I've grown attached to him and I don't want to know how it feels like to lose him."

"Maa maa, it will be fine. Besides, I already have the day planned out," Naruto said as he finished off his drink.

"I have to go see Baa-chan; she wanted to talk to me. I'll see you tomorrow Kurenai-san," Naruto said as he took out his wallet to pay for the drinks.

"You don't have to pay by yourself," Kurenai said.

"It's okay. I have plenty of money and my father's bank account isn't going to go anywhere. Put your money away. Besides, a gentleman pays for the lady," Naruto said while bowing to her.

Kurenai giggled and said, "I guess so sir. Thank you Naruto-kun. I'll see you tomorrow." She stood up and leaned over and before she knew it, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and she left the shop with a blush on her face. If she would have looked behind, she would have seen the blush on Naruto's face and the hand touching his cheek.

***

This went on for several months where Naruto would take care of Asuma for a day or two to allow Kurenai to have some time alone. During those several months, she had grown more attracted to him as she watched how he interacted with Asuma. He had come home happy every time Naruto babysat for him and she could see him looking at Naruto. He talked a lot about Naruto and she could see him growing away from Asuma Sr.

Just the week before, he said, "It really feels like I have a dad whenever he is around. He shows me so many cool things mommy!"

She had taken that statement to heart and was now waiting for Naruto at the door. She had told him to meet her today at her house and she had Yuugao playing babysitter again. She was wearing a loose Tee-shirt and shorts as she waited for him to come over so she could talk about them.

The doorbell rang and she hopped up to find Naruto with a bouquet of flowers for her and she let him in while putting the flowers into a vase on the dining table. "Have a seat on the couch Naruto-kun," she said as she walked into the kitchen to grab some drinks.

When she came back she handed him a green cup and he took a sip to find sake in it. He looked up and smiled, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Kurenai took a deep breath and simply said, "Us."

Naruto adopted a serious expression about this as he had also become attracted to Kurenai and admired that she could take on the burden of raising a child by herself. She was a strong woman in mind and body and her beauty was nothing more than a bonus. Naruto liked little Asuma as he kept him on his toes and he felt a fatherly instinct for the little child. Naruto sometimes saw him as his own son when they hung out together.

"What about us?" Naruto tentatively asked as he set his cup of sake on the little glass table in between the two couches.

Kurenai mirrored his movements and sat down next to him. She set her hands on his and squeezed and he looked up to see a smile on her face, "I'm just going to be straightforward and hope for the best. To simply put it, I like you and Asuma-kun likes you. You're a great person with a big heart that will do anything for the people that you love. You're honest, loyal, and I can see the fatherly qualities that you possessed. For a couple of months, I've watched you interact with my son and I can't help but notice how lively he is. He talks about you a lot and I've seen him move away from Asuma. You look at me like I am a person and respect my decision about being a single mom, but now I need a man. And I think I found him in you. I fell in love with you over the last couple of months, but I've just realized it now. You've helped me get over my past lover and have given little Asuma-kun somebody to look up to. I really and ardently love you Naruto-kun."

He squeezed her hand and noticed that she was looking down. He smiled and put a hand on her chin, lifting her face up to his. She saw the smile on his face and the next thing she knew it, he was kissing her with all the love and passion that she felt for him. She melted into the kiss and they broke apart a minute later, both gasping for breath.

Naruto leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "I love you too."

She smiled happily before she pressed his lips against his for a second. She stood up and dragged him into the bedroom where candles were lit and he smiled incredulously, "You planned this?"

She smiled knowingly and pushed him onto the bed where he landed on his back. She gave him a sultry smile before she took off her Tee-shirt to reveal a lacy, sky-blue bra and he suppressed a nosebleed, but he couldn't suppress the bulge in his pants. She left her shorts on before she crawled on the bed and straddled his waist. She bent over and kissed him again, sticking her tongue into his mouth where they mingled together. They danced and fought for dominance, but he managed to push her back and she moaned when his tongue invaded her mouth and began to rub her mouth sensually.

His hands began to explore the contours of her curvy body as his left hand began to rub her back and his right hand, cupped one of her breasts. She arched her back when she felt his calloused hands on her soft skin. He kneaded and massaged it like dough, his hands giving her a light pinch every so often as he circled her taut nipples. Her hands rubbed his chest through his shirt and they soon began to tear at the buttons that held the two parts of his shirt together. They soon fell open to reveal his chest and she giggled into his mouth at the small peach fuzz she felt on his chest.

"Niiice," she moaned out as he unlatched his lips from her mouth to kiss down her jaw. He planted kiss after kiss down her jaw and neck, leaving a trail of saliva that glistened in the soft candlelight. His hands continued to tease her nipple as he attacked the pulse point on her neck. She whimpered when his hands left her breast only to find them on her waist and the next thing she knew it, she was on the bottom looking up at the smiling face of Naruto.

He smirked and bent down to her ear where he began to nibble, "My turn to be in control." He whispered it in a husky voice, and she shuddered at the tone that promised many things to come in the next few hours. He left her ear lobe and kissed down the side of her face while his hands led trails of fire back up to her breast. They teased her tummy for a moment before they continued their upward journey to her ample bosom and began to massage them through the thin material of her bra. She moaned as he kneaded her breast but the sound was pushed into his mouth as he sealed her mouth with a kiss.

When air became a necessity, they broke apart and Naruto began to work on her bra and it was luckily strapped on at the front so he popped it open with ease and stared down at her bountiful D-cup breast with an indelible hunger and fire in his eyes. She giggled at the dazed expression before it went down right primal and he attacked her lips again while his hands began to rub her tits sensually. His calloused hands were rough, but it felt good against her porcelain delicate skin as the warmth in her belly grew exponentially. She moaned again as their tongues began to wrestle before he abandoned her mouth to kiss down her jaw. He left another trail of saliva as he nipped and tongued her pulse points and sucked at it. 'Oh, that's going to leave a nice hickey.'

His hands began to tease her breast and she whimpered every time his thumb gently passed over her sensitive nipples. His hot tongue began to drag down her neck and across her collarbone as he left open mouthed kisses down her body. Her hands were by no mean idle as they began to rub him through his jeans. She could feel the hardness beneath and he groaned into her neck as she continued to rub his length. She smirked at how much that could affect him until she felt him kissing around the area above her heaving chest. Her face was flushed red and her breaths became short and turned into pants at the overwhelming sensations that began to erupt around her chest area.

Getting tired of being teased, she said "Stop teasing me and suck my nipples Narut-AHHHH" Kurenai moaned as his mouth latched onto her right nipple and his right hand caressing her breast. His left hand had moved down to her hip and began to fiddle with the waistband of her shorts. His hand began to be more proactive towards her nipple as his hands began to caress the tiny nub. While three of his fingers rubbed her fleshy breast, he used his thumb and index finger to twist, pull, and pinch the nipple, causing her to groan under his ministrations. While that was happening, he laid kisses on her erect nub before he opened his mouth and let his tongue run wild, tracing concentric circles around her nipple. The fire inside her grew even larger as the heat began to overwhelm her when his tongue finally touched her sensitive nub. When he did this, he looked up right into her eyes and she watched as he began to use his tongue to flick at her hypersensitive nipple and she moaned again as he gave it a good suck. His left hand was now resting on her stomach as it traced and rubbed circles into her toned stomach. It felt like fire as it moved across her stomach and a light sheen of sweat began to coat her body and it glistened in the candlelit room.

Her hands moved up to his hair and they each grabbed a fistful and pushed his mouth closer to her bosom as he nipped and teased the pink nubs. He then switched, kissing across the valley of her breast and then he gave the other breast the same treatment and she arched her back when he pinched and bit her nipples at the same time. The fire in her belly was threatening to spill over when she felt the hand on her stomach move south and dig under her shorts. It passed her hips, and went down, down to her hot sex and he slowly slid a finger up and down her wet slit through her panties. At the same time, his left hand pinched her right nipple and his teeth tugged at her left and the influx of pleasure caused the fire in her belly to spill over and out as she came into his panties and it diffused through onto his finger. It was sudden and she wasn't ready for his actions and the next thing she knew, she let out a high pitched scream of "NARUTO-KUN!" that she expected would have woken up the tenants next to and above her.

Her orgasm came in waves with the initial being the strongest as she rode them out one by one. The feeling was enhanced at the fact that she hadn't been felt up by another human being in 5 years. She had touched and pleasured herself during the past 5 years, but had not let another man touch her since now. His tongue was still working on her erect nipples while she rode out her orgasm and he broke away from her tits to move that single finger he had put on her vagina to his mouth and she watched him lick up her juices.

Her juices were sour, but there was a sweet aftertaste that he could sense and he thought it rather tasty and he resolved to get more of it by the end of the night. He then proceeded to plant a wet kiss on her mouth and she was slightly disgusted at tasting herself in his mouth, but the hint of sake peppermint in his mouth overwhelmed that sour taste and she moaned into the kiss as his tongue wrestled with hers. His hands had stayed on her breasts and her hands stayed clenched in his blond tresses. They kissed for another few minutes, occasionally breaking apart and changing from quick pecks, to nips, to tonguing.

Kurenai felt the fire in her belly ignite again as he kissed down her jaw and neck. He strayed around her collarbone, kissing up and across both of her sides and then back to the middle where he proceeded to kiss down the valley between her breast and she was disappointed when he bypassed her breast, but was rewarded with his callous hands massaging and pinching them again. He traced kisses down her body and he kissed a circle around her belly button before latching on and sticking his tongue into her navel. She moaned as she felt his warm saliva coat her stomach and mix with her already warm sheen of sweat. He tasted the lightly salted liquid and smiled at the taste before he began to trail more kisses down her stomach and reached the waistband of her pants. He looked up with a coy smile and waggled his eyebrows and huskily asked, "Would milady like me to remove her pants?"

She giggled at his accent and said, "Would you be so kind good sir and remove it for your princess."

"With pleasure," he said as she lifted her hips to allow him to take off her shorts. Both his hands pinched both her nipples causing her to drop her hips, arch her back, and moan into the night at the sudden pain and pleasure that came from the action. He smirked before he leaned up and kissed her on the mouth once again and she wailed into his mouth. He went back down and she lifted her hips again and he slowly pulled down her shorts to reveal matching sky blue panties that matched her bra. He smiled at the wetness down there and it soaked through enough so that it was see through.

Naruto smirked and growled seductively, "Nice and wet, how I like 'em." She blushed and then went from 0 to 60 as she felt his fingers rubbing her through her panties and she squirmed in pleasure at his ministrations. He smirked as he began to tease her through her panties with his fingers. Her hand clenched into the sheets as she tossed and turned in the bed under the touch of his nimble fingers. Her eyes squeezed closed and then felt a spongy thing through her panties and her eyes flew open to see him licking and lapping at her sex through her panties. He was looking directly at her, his blue eyes peering into her red ones as he licked her vagina. Her hands shot out and clenched into his hair and pulled him closer, his nose now rubbing her clit through her panties and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop teasing and touch me Naru-kun," she shouted.

He looked up and smiled, "As you wish." He looped his fingers through her blue panties and pulled them down to reveal her blushing flower, the petals glistening with her juices. He pulled it the rest of the way off and used his teeth the last few inches and balled it up in a bundle and tossed it into a corner where other articles of clothing lay. She was now completely naked and he still had his pants on.

He went back to her face and kissed her gently, conveying the passion and love he felt for her. Her hands unclenched from his hair and wrapped around his waist and quickly flipped their positions so he was on the bottom. She smirked at his shocked expression before it turned into a smile and he leaned up and kissed her again. She let her tongue snake out to meet his and they kissed for several minutes before she left his mouth and started to kiss down his jaw. She stopped at his pulse points and with an evil grin, she sucked on it and gave him an identical hickey like the one she was going to have in the morning. He moaned as her hands began to rub circles into his chest and stomach while she still nipped and licked at his pulse point, throwing in the occasional suck. She soon began to descend again and kissed down his collar bone and latched onto his right nipple, giving it a quick lick before kissing across the plains of his chest to his other nipple and then down his abdomen and she took her time to trace his abs with her tongue before she stopped at the waistband of his jeans. Her hands began to rub him through his pants before she unzipped his pants and tore it away to reveal a pair of green frog boxers and she giggled while he blushed in embarrassment, adding to the already enormous flush on his face.

A tent like structure formed around his manhood and Kurenai looked at him with a sultry smile before she pulled it down and released little Naruto from his cottony prison and it sprung up in an instant and Kurenai took a moment to savor the look of it. She unconsciously compared it to Asuma's and she whispered out loud, "It's bigger than his." Naruto of course knew who his was and he blushed even harder and then groaned out when her right hand wrapped around his appendage and began to pump slowly. Her hand held half of it and she began to slide her hand over his length and she heard him groan out when she did it. She smirked and began to move faster as she began to add a twisting motion and she could feel his heartbeat through his length and the heat from it overwhelmed her hand. His cock twitched in the prison of her hand and she saw a dollop of pre-cum leak out of the head of his penis and she used her hand to scoop it up and she quickly put it into her mouth and she rolled the liquid in her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of his ejection.

"That's good," she said seductively, "And I want more." He whimpered at her tone before she leaned up and kissed him and he didn't mind his own taste, but he didn't care for it either, so he enjoyed the kiss and focused on the minty taste of her mouth. She unlatched herself from him lip and began to trail another path of kisses down his body while her hand still stroked his manhood. When she reached his pubic hair, she nuzzled it and gave it a kiss before she continued her way down to her manhood. Her hand held the base and she watched as she gave him a kiss on his mushroom tip.

She looked up and noticed that his eyes were closed and she cooed, "I want you to watch me." He wanted to keep his eyes closed, but he opened up his eyes at her command and watched as she released her hand and used her tongue to lick him from base to tip. He quivered under her warm tongue and he moaned when he felt her mouth engulf his tip. Her tongue circled his head a few times before she began to suck his head and he made a loud noise as he took a deep breath from the sensation. She let him out of her mouth with an audible pop before she licked the underside of his penis from base to tip again. Her rough tongue gave his manhood a massage on its way up and then he felt her mouth take in one of his balls and he moaned when she rolled it around in her mouth. She let it fall out of her mouth before she put her mouth over the head of his organ again. She did the same thing like last time and circled his head with her nimble tongue and sucked on it, hard. He let out another long moan before she began to bob her head up and down as she took it about half of his length. He began to buck into her mouth every time she went back down and it hit the back of her throat, causing her gag reflex to flare up.

She suppressed the gag reflex and took all of him in her mouth where she wriggled her mouth and he tossed back his head in a long whimper as she cupped and rolled his testes in her soft hand. She hummed against his penis and the vibrations massaged his length and he felt himself at the edge and a little push would knock him off. Air became a necessity and she let him out of her mouth with a wet pop and took in a gulf of air and went back down on him, bobbing her head faster than before and she felt his hands in her hair and she smiled into his dick. Making an effort to make him cum, she sped up and she squeezed his balls and the pleasure made him howl and she felt his balls and dick tense up and he yelled, "I'm c-cumming!"

She deep throated him once more and hummed, causing him to go over the edge and she felt his dick twitch. Immediately pulling back, she let everything fall out except the head of his penis as it twitched and ejaculated into her mouth. Spurts of cum erupted from the tip in his penis and she struggled to swallow everything, but some of it dribbled out of her mouth and onto her tits. She savored his taste, the same sweet taste that she had experienced earlier from that dollop of pre-cum. She finished him off with a loud smack of the mouth before she yelped in surprise and found herself on her back. "My turn," he whispered in her ear as she felt his hand touching her glistening womanhood.

He kissed down her body once again, giving some attention to each of her breast before he continued his journey to her oasis. He nuzzled and kissed the top of her pubic hair which made her giggle before he looked up at her and seductively ran his index finger in between her pussy lips. She whimpered as he continued to do so and she was getting frustrated at his teasing, "S-Stop t-teasing me and j-just do it a-already!" Naruto smirked and shoved two fingers suddenly into her vagina and she arched her back at the intrusion to her body. They wriggled around and she felt a little bit of pain as she had been celibate for 5 as they adjusted to the foreign objects that had suddenly filled her pussy. She moaned out loud as they began to wriggle and he began to pump them in and out and every time they pumped in, his thumb brushed against a bulb of nerves at the top of her vagina and she moaned and whimpered every time it was roused.

He watched as she moaned and when she closed her eyes, he surprised her by latching his mouth to her nub and giving it a good suck. Her eyes shot open at the new sensation and she felt on edge as his mouth, tongue, and fingers worked in tandem to bring her to an orgasm. He introduced a third finger a few minutes later and began to pump and tongue her faster than before. He felt her squeezing around his finger and he knew she was almost there and he smirked into her clit. After a particularly heated thrust and suck from this fingers and mouth, he felt her seize up and she shouted out as her body rocked against his fingers, "I- I'm cumming-AHHHH" He had stuck his middle finger of his left hand forcefully into her puckered asshole and the new intrusion doubled her orgasm in strength.

As she flowed, he removed his fingers from her folds and covered her entrance with her mouth. A slew of liquid shot out of her and into his mouth, the sticky substance coating his chin and the regions around his mouth as he lapped up the sour liquid. Her eyes had fluttered close as the influx of pleasure assaulting her brain and she almost blacked out if not for the feeling of Naruto's tongue lapping up her pussy juices. He looked up and she giggled at his cum covered face. He wiped it all away with his hands and he licked his hands before he leaned up and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. He let go and leaned over towards her ear, "Are you ready?"

Her answers were a soft kiss and a nod of her head. He looked into her eyes and in one swift motion, he was inside her and she moaned out at being filled completely. They never took their eyes off each other as they stared into the depths of each others eyes. They stayed in that position for a moment, savoring the sense of completeness that both felt when they connected in such an intimate way. He bent down and kissed her again as he pumped into her slowly. A light pain throbbed from her pussy, but the pleasure of him thrusting in and out of her overwhelmed and squashed the feeling. They moved slowly and lovingly at first with their hands rubbing against every inch of their partner's body. The feelings soon overtook them and put them into a frenzy and lusty state and they began to speed up, her hips meeting with his thrust with loud smacks as their flesh collided together.

Her boobs bounced every time he pumped into her, the force pushing them to and fro. Her legs had unconsciously wrapped around his hips and made him go even deeper than before, but gave him less room to pull back and slam in. Intimate touches and kissed were shared between them while this went on. His hand was gripping her tits while another was holding her hand on the bed. He leaned over and kissed her before he used the hand on breast to raise her up and he latched his mouth to her nipple and the extra pleasure made the fire in her belly grow exponentially and she could feel her release coming soon.

"F-Faster Naru-kun. Harder!" she screamed out after a rather hard thrust. He stayed in that same position for a moment, completely buried into her hot sex before he pulled back out and slammed back in faster than before. The feeling in her tummy began to grow and it soon threatened to spill over as he increased his speed and strength of his thrusts. The strength of his thrust soon started pushing her backwards and her back grounded into the pillows near the headboard while her head was pushed up against the headboard.

For Naruto, her tight wet cavern had already set him on edge the first time he pumped into her. He let himself adjust to the new sensation before he pulled back out and slammed back in. They had started out slow and both enjoyed the intimacy of the moment before their lust and desired filled eyes took over and the wet smacks of flesh on flesh began to fill the candlelit rooms. Her moans accompanied the smacks as well as his groans every time her pussy clenched when he hit her G-spot. They continued on for 15 minutes before the fires in their bellies caught up with them and when she begged him to go faster, he did just that and the feeling overwhelmed him as his thrusts began to fill with lust, desire, and hints of love.

The telltale signs of their orgasms began to show up, the twitch of his cock inside of her and the clenching of her pussy after every thrust. Sweat coated their bodies and the liquid glowed off their skin as the candles began to die down and plunged the room into partial darkness. Every thrust, every kiss drew them closer to their release and when he felt her walls tighten around his length, the warmth of her tossed him over the edge and he yelled out, "I'm going to c-cum!"

At the same time, Kurenai felt him hit her cervix, the entrance to her womb and that alone put her over the edge and she cried out, "M-me too!" They came at the same time, their juices meeting each and mixing together inside her sex. His cum hit the walls of her vagina as her juices flowed greatly out of hers, splashing his penis that was buried deep into her. The juices dribbled out of her hot sex and drenched the bed with their essence. They stayed connected for a few minutes, allowing themselves to ride out their respective orgasms and when it passed, Naruto fell onto her breast and his face burrowed its way in between the valley of her breasts.

When they managed to regain their breaths, Naruto looked at the clock and it was still rather early, 7:30. He looked up at her closed eyes and noticed the slow and rhythmic heaving of her chest and the slowing of her heartbeat as she slept. He smiled and leaned up, kissing her on the forehead and she smiled in her subconscious. Her arms wrapped tightly around him as she felt his lips on her forehead and he soon fell to the call of sleep.

***

At 8, Yuugao and little Asuma had shown up at Kurenai's apartment complex. Asuma was in Yuugao's arms as he had fallen asleep on the way over. The purple haired beauty knocked on the door with her free arms and got now answer as the two occupants were fast asleep in one another's embrace. She knocked again and still no answer came and she waited outside patiently for another 5 minutes before she gave up and forcibly picked open the door. She stepped inside and immediately noticed extra pair of sandals on the mat next to the door, but she shrugged it off before she shifted the little boy in her arms.

As she walked further into the apartment, a distinct, musky smell assaulted her nostrils and her nose crinkled before she continued to his bedroom. As she got closer, the smell became familiar and she knew the smell. When they walked down the hall, she noticed the Kurenai had her bedroom door open and what she saw inside made her blush. There was a naked Naruto still buried inside of an equally naked Kurenai. She stepped back out and closed the door quietly with a small smile. She looked down at the boy and whispered, "I think you have a new daddy."

The boy's answer was a light snore and she chuckled and walked into his room where she proceeded to put him on the bed where he gripped onto his blanket and buried his face into the pillow. It was a cute scene and Yuugao giggled at his expression before she stepped out of his room. The distinct smell of sex still hung in the air, but she ignored it and walked out of the apartment and closed the door with a click, a small smile playing on her face for the family of three inside the apartment.

***

Kurenai woke up and felt the extra weight on her body. She looked down to find Naruto conked out on top of her with his face buried between her breasts. He had a cute expression on her face and she smiled lovingly while she played with his blond hair. Her mind idly thought about the future and she could see herself perfectly happy with Naruto. She smiled happily at the thought and curled a strand of his hair in her fingers and his eyes fluttered open and he noticed that he was lying on top of something squishy. His mind flashbacked to last night and he remembered last night. He looked up to find Kurenai's loving red eyes looking at him and he smiled and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste morning kiss.

"Good morning Kure-chan. How'd you sleep?" Naruto whispered as he pulled out of her and to the side. He propped himself up on an elbow and gave her a small smile.

Kurenai gave him another kiss and smiled, "Best sleep I had in a while Naruto-koi." She yawned and Naruto sealed her mouth in a kiss. She moaned into the kiss, but they broke apart when the door opened and in flew a little boy who hopped onto the bed while yelling, "Mommy!"

Both were unready and both naked when the door crashed open so they covered themselves as best as they could with her red covers. They blushed and smiled sheepishly as the boy looked at them oddly. "Mommy, what is Naruto doing in your bed?" he asked in an innocent voice that made them both nervous.

The two looked at each other with embarrassment and Kurenai said, "Um, I had a sleepover with Naruto last night. I invited him over and we watched movies and ate popcorn." She lied quickly and Naruto was grateful that Asuma was 4 and not 12.

Asuma looked at them both oddly before he accepted their answer as his 4 year old mind hadn't developed enough to understand sex. He looked at them with his round red eyes and said, "Okay. Are you going to sleepover again today Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Kurenai and smiled knowingly, "Yeah I am. We'll watch movies and eat popcorn okay?"

His eyes lit up and he nodded vigorously, "Yeah! We can watch old ninja movies and stuff!"

Naruto and Kurenai laughed at his enthusiasm and Kurenai shooed him out, "Can you leave right now? Mommy and Naruto need to get ready for the day. I'll make you breakfast when I come out okay?"

Little Asuma nodded and ran out of the room while the two laughed at the total awkwardness of the situation. "So, it looks like I'm going to be over for these "sleepovers" quite often huh?"

Kurenai laughed and said seductively, "Yeah, unless we decide to have a sleepover at your house. I heard your house was huge and had many, many rooms that need to be broken in."

Naruto laughed and said, "That's all well and good, but the question is, can you keep up with me?" Naruto laughed at her blushing expression and he gave her a kiss, "I'm teasing. Come on, we need to get up. I have some things I need to do with Baa-chan later."

Kurenai smiled and a sultry smiled appeared on her face, "Well, if we want to get out of here faster, why don't we take a shower together. Less time and less water wasted. How does that sound?"

Naruto planted another kiss on her before he stood up and dragged her into the bathroom connected to her bedroom, "Sounds like a plan."

Kurenai smirked dangerously and dragged him inside the shower where they proceeded to wash each other, but nothing else as they had a child to feed.

***

A couple of months had passed since that day and they had the occasional sleepover, 4 days a week in fact. They usually were at Kurenai's apartment, but they stayed in Naruto's mansion every so often. A year had come and gone and it was little Asuma's birthday. His two aunts, Yuugao and Anko were there along with a couple of his friends. Naruto, Shikamaru, and the rest of team 10 were there for his birthday as they watched him blew out the candles on his chocolate birthday cake. Everybody clapped when he blew out his candles.

He got an array of present, but by far the most interesting was a tan trench coat for little Asuma that looked exactly like Anko's. She smiled sheepishly when everybody looked at her and she said, "What?" Everybody shook their head and continued to watch him open presents. Yuugao had given him a book on chakra and how to use it. Kurenai had given her son his first set of kunai and shuriken. The last present was from Naruto who had to run home to get it.

When he came back, he had a long oak box and everybody wondered what it could be. Naruto set it on the table and beckoned for everyone to gather around. "Open it Asuma-kun," Naruto said as he backed away to allow him to open it.

Asuma was excited and wondered what it could be as the smile on Naruto's face was gargantuan. He tentatively reached out and unlatched the lock and slowly, he lifted the lid and everybody leaned in to see what it was. When he opened it completely, everybody found Naruto's green kodachi sitting in an indentation, the green iridescent blade sparkling next to the blue scabbard. Asuma looked at in awe and then turned to the smiling face of Naruto and basically tackled him to the floor in a giant hug.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Asuma yelled, tears of happiness welling around his eyes. Naruto sat up and hugged the boy back and held him to arms length.

"Maa, maa, it's your birthday so no need for the thank you's. There are a few conditions though. I will teach you how to use it when you're _ready_. Not now when you're 5. This is a family heirloom that I am passing on to you and I hope you will pass it on to your son and so on for the next few generations," Naruto said with a smile.

"If this is a family heirloom, why are you giving it to me?" Asuma said with curiosity, along with everybody else except Kurenai who stood in the background.

"Well… I'm your new father," everybody grew silent and Naruto shook his head before he walked over to Kurenai, planted a big kiss, and held up her left hand to find a sapphire studded engagement ring on her ring finger. Everybody gasped and then cries of congratulations screamed out.

Naruto and Kurenai waded through the people and stopped in front of a crying Asuma and he said, "My wish came true."

Everybody looked at him with an odd look and he elaborated, "I wished for a father on my fourth birthday."

Everybody was speechless and then broke out in laughter and Yuugao said, "Well, let's hope your fifth birthday wish turns out to be true too."

Everybody laughed again before Kurenai quieted down the crowd and said she had a big announcement. When everybody settled in the living room, Kurenai stood on a chair and said, "I'm pregnant. Asuma, you're going to have a little brother or sister."

Asuma looked stunned before he shifted his gaze to the ceiling to guess whatever deity granted him his wish come true.

Kurenai smiled at her son's empty expression and she pulled Naruto in a hug and he kissed her on the temple as they looked at their son, and then she looked back at Naruto who had a smiling face on, 'He really is a good father.'

_A/N: An idea that just wanted to get out. I was aiming for a simple 4kish one-shot, but it kinda blew out of proportion. Hehe. I'm not the best of lemon writers, but I try my best. ;D Happy New Years guys!  
_


End file.
